Life is Not a Game
by Withered Black Rose
Summary: It's been three years since the Destiny Island trio has returned home and the universe has finally settled down. Sora and the gang have left school and begun their adult lives. But now old love triangles are starting to reappear and a secret that will cha
1. Nightmares

**Life is not a Game  
**by Withered Black Rose

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: It's been three years since the Destiny Island trio has returned home and the universe has finally settled down. Sora and the gang have left school and begun their adult lives. But now old love triangles are starting to reappear and a secret that will change all three of their lives forever is about to come out.

**Warnings: **There are no warnings to speak of...Sora gets a little _too_ close to Riku...All in all, this story very _very_ lightly hints at RikuXSora, so if that offends you, well....You know the drill.

**Spoilers: **None.

**Pairings: **RikuXKairi, SoraXKairi, possible RikuXSora

**A/N: ** This story was and is my only **straight** pairing story, so it's not the best. For some reason, my brain just works better while trying to write Yaoi...*shrug* I know it's not the best and I apologize now.

I'm aware that the end of chapter three is a bit of a cliff-hanger. If you wish for me to continue, I'd be more than happy to. The story branches off after the birth of Lucky though to follow the "new" Destiny Island gang. If you wish to see that story, tell me.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator, Square Enix and Disney. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.

-----------------------

_"Kairi! Wait! Come back!" A silver haired boy yelled at a red haired girl. _

_The red head turned and giggled at the boy. "Catch me if you can!" She then turned and ran off. _

_"Kairi, please don't go! I don't want to lose you again! Come back!" The boy tried to follow after the girl, but his legs were stuck. He struggled against the invisible bonds that held him, but to no avail. He felt a tear slide down his face. "Kairi, come back…" He muttered hopelessly._

"Riku? Riku! Riku, wake up!" A hand slapped his face and he shot up. He looked around and then understood. He had been dreaming. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked at the person who had woken him up.

That person was a spiky brown haired boy with big brown eyes. The boy was staring at him with a look of worry on his face. As Riku sat up, the boy sat down on the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes from Riku. Riku blinked.

"Sora, don't you ever _blink_? You're starting to scare me." Riku's voice was soft with just a bit of a laugh hidden in it.

Sora blinked, and then laughed. "Sorry! I was just really worried about you. You were muttering about Kairi. Were you having a nightmare about the old times?" Sora's expression had been lighthearted when he laughed, but had instantly come back to serious. His voice rang with concern.

Riku looked down. _'It's amazing how much he changed over the year we were apart. He's grown up so much.'_ Riku looked up at him. "Yeah, I was. I was dreaming about losing her again. I don't think that I-that is, we- could go through that again. It was just too horrible." Riku's voice cracked on the last word. It had been worse then Sora could ever imagine. Riku had gone an incredible length for Kairi and yet received little in return. He had sacrificed everything: his heart, his body, and even his mind. But he had made one fatal flaw: He had trusted Maleficent to keep her promise. It was due to her that he had lost everything. Riku shook his head. _'Why am I thinking about this stuff? I should focus on here and __now.'_ Riku looked at Sora. "How did you know I was dreaming?"

"Well, Kairi sent me to come get you and I was at your door when you started moaning. In the time it took me to get the door open, you were tossing and turning. It was a good thing you got tangled in the blankets, or you would have fallen off the bed. I woke you up after that." Sora looked at him sheepishly.

Riku laughed. "Well, thanks for barging in and waking me up." Then it hit him. Sora had said 'in the time it took him.' What did that mean? He looked up at the brown haired teenager. "What did you mean, 'in the time it took you'?"

Sora looked at him, and then looked down. "I haven't been able to summon the Keyblade recently. I think it realizes that the danger has passed. But honestly? I feel sort of lost without it. I don't want to seem like I'm wishing for danger or anything, but I really want it back. You know?" Sora looked up and he seemed close to tears.

Riku blinked. He knew that feeling all right. It was the same one he had had for the last few years. It had been three years since their battle with Xemnas and their return home. Riku's Road to the Dawn had disappeared almost immediately after the battle; Sora's Kingdom Key had disappeared not too long after. Riku looked down. "Yeah, I know that feeling." He reached across the space between them and hugged Sora.

"So, what did Kairi send you here for?" Riku asked with a smile on his face.

Sora smiled. "She wanted me to come find you and tell you that she had something important to tell you. Yup!" Sora smiled and hopped off the bed. "I'll leave you be so you can dress. See you later Riku!" Sora skipped out of the door.

Riku shook his head. _'He skips…I can't believe him.'_ Riku thought to himself. He then got up and proceeded to dress and go find Kairi.


	2. Promises

_It was hard to breath, hard to move. Everything he tried resulted in only a waste of energy. He didn't understand. What was he doing wrong? He swung his hand in front of him and waited. And waited. But the Keyblade he had gotten so used to never came, the air never even shimmered. He was alone and defenseless. The Way to the Dawn was gone, and he was lost once more in the darkness. _

Riku's thoughts were far from the sunshine of the beach that sprawled in each direction around him. As he came out of his dark thoughts he saw that he had gotten completely off course. He was supposed to be heading to Kairi's house, which her parents had left her. But he was near the docks, where their boats were tethered.

_'To imagine that we actually used those once. And for such childish fun! It's hard to think like a child anymore. I miss it; I miss the innocence we used to have.' _Riku thought to himself. While Sora had found the median between being serious and childish, Riku had not. He didn't know how Sora did it. Sora, who had been so much of a child before this had all started, was now the only one taking being back home well. Riku, and Kairi as well, had both suffered. Kairi had been dragged on a terrifying ride and didn't remember most of it. Riku…he had gone through what could only be described as hell.

He shook his head. _'What is this, Riku remembering stupid shit day? Enough already!_' He chided himself. He looked around and then turned around. '_I got to get to Kairi's.'_ Riku laughed at his next thought. '_I wish I had a Sora to race.' _He looked around, almost expecting Sora to be there. But he was no where nearby. He had told Riku that he was going to the little island, and would be back by sundown. Riku shook his head and kept walking.

As he neared Kairi's house, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Riku and Kairi had been spending a lot of time together, dreaming about the past and wondering about the future. He put his head on her doorknob and thought about what she had asked him last night.

_"Riku? If I asked you something, would you promise not to tell Sora until later?" Kairi had asked._

_"Sure. But what's so important that we can't tell Sora?" Riku had responded._

_"Well…Riku? Would you go out with me?"_

_Riku had sat in silence for several minutes. And then said, "Kairi, of course I would. I'm just amazed you chose me over Sora. Why?"_

_"I have my reasons. I like Sora, I do. But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I just…I don't love him the way I love you."_

_"I'll consider it."_

_"Come to me tomorrow?"_

_"Sure."_

Riku had left after, needing the smell of the ocean and the sounds of the wave to calm his mind. But now, as he stood on her doorstep, he felt sure of his answer.

He knocked and heard Kairi's voice say, "Come in!" from somewhere in the house. He entered and the smell of baking cookies filled his nostrils.

Kairi came out of the kitchen wearing an apron covered in flour and dough. A smile was on her face as she met the blue eyes of her visitor.

"Hey. Baking cookies?" Riku laughed.

"Yeah, I am. Funny, hu?" She smiled at him, but her blue eyes held a question.

"Just a bit. I guess I have a question to answer, hu?"

"Straight to the point, hu Riku? Yeah, you do. So…"

"Yes. The answer is yes. I'll be your boyfriend."

Kairi stood for a moment, dumbfounded. Then, she pounced. She tackled Riku, covering him in flour and dough. He stood there for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Riku! Thank you! You have no idea of what this means to me! Thank you!" She buried her head in his neck and he smiled. Her breath on his neck tickled.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, and then Riku gently put Kairi back on her feet. "So are you going to tell me why you're baking cookies?"

She laughed and her hand came up to cover her smile. "No reason. I was just happy. And considering that was **before** I knew about this." She smiled an evil smile. "Next it'll be a cake!" She laughed.

Riku laughed as well. How could one not laugh, when Kairi was obviously emitting so much joy? He looked her over and then flopped onto her couch. "So I guess I'll be here awhile just getting fat, hu?" A smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Teehe. Yeah, you will be. 'Cause you get to sample all my food first." She smiled as a timer went off. "Ready to be my victim?" She asked as she pulled the cookies out of the oven.

Riku sighed dramatically. "If I have no choice." He got up and came over to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He swayed back and forth, making Kairi giggle and nearly drop the cookies.

"Rikuuuu! Stop!" She giggled again and put the cookies on the counter. She turned in his arms to face him. "Knock it off. You almost made me drop the cookies."

"I'm sorry. Put don't I get rights to wrap my arms around my new girlfriend?" He smirked again.

"Yes, but not when I'm holding a tray full of burning hot cookies. Okay?" She looked him in the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Riku saluted. "Yes Ma'am!"

Kairi giggled and rolled her eyes. "You've been around Sora too long I can see." She swayed and pushed up against him. "Now that the cookies are done, do you want to go for a walk? We can take some of them with us." She said, trying to bait him.

Riku smiled and decided to bite at the bait. "Sure. But what if we see Sora? Do we tell him we're dating now?"

"Yeah, we can tell him. I just didn't want you to tell him till it was decided."

"That makes sense. What do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll act all happy about it but…"

"You're afraid that on the inside he'll be simmering, aren't you?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, I am. And I don't know what to do if he gets mad at me. How do we handle an angry Sora? I've never seen him angry."

"Me neither. If it comes, we'll handle it, together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Honesty

Riku watched as Kairi ran along the shore, stopping here and there to pick up seashells. He smiled and, for the first time since they had all gotten back to the Destiny Islands, felt true contentment. He enjoyed watching Kairi run along the beach barefoot, letting the tide come in and soak her feet. He enjoyed watching her be _happy._ And if she was happy, he was happy.

But as he watched her he saw her smile slip from time to time, as if she was remembering something. She would frown and then stare out at the water. After that she might sigh and go quite for a time, or act like everything was fine. It worried him, but he knew better than to say anything to her. They all had their own ways of working things out, and this was hers: quiet thought.

Why, why didn't he just tell her what he thought? That he **knew** she was hiding something from him? He had felt it when he had hugged her. _'No wonder she thought Sora would be angry. I would be too if the girl I had gotten pregnant started going out with my best friend.'_ Riku looked up and noticed Kairi watching him. Their eyes met from across the distance and in that moment he knew that she knew he knew about the baby.

"Riku." Her voice was soft, indicating the importance of the matter they were about to talk about.

"Yes?" He walked over to her and stood by her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"He doesn't know. I just figured it out a couple of days ago. It's only been a few months and we were so happy…things just kind of happened. I never meant for this to come about. I'm sorry. I should have told you at the very first." She looked at him and he could see that she meant it; she was sorry.

"It's alright. I think you should tell him; the sooner the better. It would be unwise to leave it until the last moment."

"I will. Thank you, Riku, for being so understanding. In reality you know him better than I do. So it's only natural that I'm always going to go to you for advice on Sora." Kairi laughed and smiled, her happiness returning.

Riku smiled with her, glad to see her happy. He would be with her when she went to tell Sora and he would make sure that Sora saw her reasoning. Not that he thought Sora would be angry about it. Just…hurt. Hurt that she hadn't told him first. And Riku couldn't bear to see Sora hurt.

--------

"You're pregnant? And you just figured this out…? Wow." Sora flopped down on the couch, his surprise out weighing his hurt, for now.

"Yes, and I know I should have told you first Sora, but Riku just sort of figured it out. I'm sorry, so sor-"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I got you pregnant. The only things I can say are: I'm sorry and I'm going to take the very best care of you and the baby. Alright?" Sora smiled at them and tilted his head.

Riku blinked and shook his head. Sora had to be the most confusing boy he had ever met. Instead of being hurt he had actually taken full responsibility for it. Most people would have been furious. Not Sora. Maybe Diz had been right. Maybe Sora did need more anger.

Kairi blinked and looked at Sora, shocked. "Are you sure? You didn't mean to. These things just happen. I can-"

"No, I want to help. It's my responsibility. Please, Kairi let me help. It wouldn't be right to deny me this one small thing. Please."

"Of course, if you're sure you want to. I'd be more than happy to have your help Sora. You're such a sweet and tender person that any child raised by you would be a very happy child. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you." Sora stood up and walked over to a window, staring out it and not saying a word. He looked older than his 18 years.

"Sora? You alright?" Riku walked over and put a hand on Sora's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Sora didn't turn around or look at Riku just said, "Yeah…I guess I should have expected this. Destiny wouldn't just let our troubles end like this. More struggles will come, but they won't be _our_ struggles. They'll be our children's troubles. Fate arranged for this to happen. It all makes sense to me now." Sora closed his eyes and leaned against the window sill.

"We'll be there to help them when that time comes. Right?" Riku punched Sora in the arm softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! Of course." Sora finally looked around, a smile on his face. Riku smiled and nodded. Things were good for now.

~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~

Kairi had given birth to a beautiful little girl who Sora had decided to name "Lucky". Kairi had agreed and thus the newborn female was named Lucky. Lucky was a pretty little girl. She had a small tuft of red-brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes anyone had ever seen on a child. She had blinked at them and then made some sound, something akin to giggling. Sora had smiled and remarked on how he thought she would be a very happy child. Riku had just nodded.

Fate had yet to have to have it's fill with the Destiny Islands though. Once Lucky and her future friends were old enough, Fate would come for them. Come to have more fun and cause more trouble for the small islands.

Lucky's birth was an omen.

An omen of a new adventure beginning.


End file.
